


Run and don't look back

by codenamepenguin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enforcer Alec Lightwood, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mild Blood, Mob Boss Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamepenguin/pseuds/codenamepenguin
Summary: Magnus’ pretty employee catches his eye.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 155
Collections: Hunter's Moon Creation Exchange





	1. chapter1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaCroixWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCroixWitch/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi LaCroix, i hope you like it. It was my pleasure to write this story for you. 
> 
> (special thanks to the Discord sprint team: stars, bastian, lynx, ember, toby and dragon for all your support and encouragement)

‘Magnus, are you listening to me?’

Raphael looked at him in confusion as his boss gazed over his shoulder, with a stupid little smile on his face.

‘Magnus?’

The man continued to ignore him.

‘Papa!’ he yelled, shaking the table.

‘Huh?’

Raphael turned around to see, rolling his eyes at who was standing in the courtyard. Magnus so had a type.

‘Who is that?’ the older man asked, pointing a well-manicured finger at one of their newest recruits, ‘please tell me he has a brain to go along with those hazel beauties.’

Raphael put down the laptop that outlined their monthly earnings. They could afford to take a break. Actually, it was kind of nice to see the boss taking an interest in someone. That whole fiasco with Camille had almost brought down their entire smuggling/extortion operation. Another five minutes, and the police would have taken them all. ‘Yes, he has a brain. I’ve spoken to him. I don’t think the other men like him too much. They think he is too much of a pacifist.’

Magnus frowned, ‘isn’t enforcer the wrong line of work for him?’

The young man picked up the computer again, ‘not really. You don’t always have to use your fists to convince someone, do you?’

Magnus absently nodded his head. It was just the type of men he usually employed, did not have that sort of temperament to finesse their way out of a situation.

_How interesting._

‘Name?’

‘Garroway, Alexander Garroway.’

There was no way he could have heard them from this distance but the enforcer turned around, as if he felt the boss’ eyes on him.

Alec bowed in his head slightly in respectfully greeting, looking stunned when Magnus winked at him.

‘Oh my God, Raphael. I think the man just blushed,’ Magnus laughed softly, as he focused on the computer.

Later that day, Magnus was thinking of doing a work out. It was late, and it was one of those nights when he couldn’t sleep. He didn’t bother to turn on any lights as he walked towards the gym that he shared with his men. He knew their Spanish hacienda like the back of his hand.

He stopped dead, when he heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh.

‘Stop it! Stop it!’ Raphael’s fiancé shrieked. ‘You’re going to kill him!’

_Dammit!_

He wasn’t armed.

He normally wasn’t when he was home, trusting Raphael’s handpicked guards to look after things. He had his knife though in his boot, although he doubted he would need it. As his vision became accustomed to the darkness, he could see some poor sob being held up by two men, as another laid into him.

As a rule, he didn’t get involved in the men’s domestic squabbles, but some instinct made him run forward.

‘Okay, that’s enough,’ he barked out, ‘Let him be. Break it up!’

‘He’s a cop, boss!’ one of them shouted, ‘he has to be! Who the hell talks like that?’

Oh dear.

The moonlight glinted on the blood on Alec’s face, as the man fell to the ground. To his credit, he immediately rolled to his knees and backed away, trying to rise.

_Whoa!_

Magnus didn’t realise how tall he was.

_Yum!_

_No, no! There was no yum._

_Concentrate Bane._

This was a serious accusation being thrown out.

He held out one hand, and his new employee grabbed it to steady himself. ‘Simon, go wake up Raphael. Go on, and you know he doesn’t like you out by yourself at night.’

The young man looked at Alec in concern, before sprinting away to get his boyfriend.

Magnus turned and snapped his fingers at the group.

The three men looked at each other, trying to decide who was brave enough to provide the answers the boss was now demanding.

‘We were out making a collection,’ one them volunteered, ‘and this idiot starts talking to the owner, and making all nice.’

Alec spat the blood out of his mouth, ‘and you would have hit him with a baseball bat. He’s seventy two years old, you moron! You could have killed him!’

‘Who the fuck cares?!’

‘I care! What sort of business is this?’ Alec sneered, ‘how is a dead man going to be able to make his payments?’

Everyone started to shout at the same time, so of course nothing made sense.

Magnus held up his hand for silence. ‘Enough!’

Silence duly reigned.

‘The three of you go report to Mr. Santiago,’ he ordered, ‘he will decide what to do with you. While I appreciate initiative, you are not to turn on your fellows like this! Go! Get out of my sight!’

The three men grumbled a bit but sprinted quickly when Magnus glared at them. The minute they were out of sight, Alec groaned and slumped against him.

He understood completely.

One couldn’t show weakness in this sort of job.

The boss dragged his arm over his neck, and the two men stumbled into the gym, where a small but well decked out medical suite was attached. It’s not like they could go into an hospital, if one of them was shot.

‘Sit here,’ Magnus instructed him

The man sat on the examination table, not even needing to give himself a boost to reach the edge, because of his longer than long legs.

Magnus stood staring, spell bound by the beautiful man infront of him, even though he was covered in gore and sand. Black really suited him.

‘Sorry, sir,’ his gorgeous employee apologised, completely clueless, ‘I got blood on your tee-shirt.’

‘Oh, that happens,’ Magnus waved this off as he pulled on his tank top and yanked it off in one motion. He went to get some water and the first aid kit. ‘I can patch you up some, but if you want the doc, I can send someone to wake him.’

Magnus looked up when the man didn’t answer him.

Alec was staring at his bare chest in awe, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

_Oh._

_This was lovely. He was interested too._

‘Like what you see, darling?’

Alec jerked back, swallowing hard. ‘I’m sorry. I …I …I think they hit me in the head.’

Magnus almost laughed. ‘Here drink some water, and then rinse your face in this bowl. Go ahead, don’t worry about anything.’

After a few moments, Alec seemed to snap out of his daze. He removed most of the grime from his face, and it became apparent that most of his cuts would heal by themselves.

‘So, do you want me to hold up a mirror so that you can apply the antiseptic cream yourself, or do you want me to do it, sweet pea?’

Alec turned plum in embarrassment.

_How delicious._

‘Um…ere..’

Alec took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, sweeping his eyes slowly down Magnus’ body, ‘I wouldn’t mind some help. Think you are up to it?’

_Well hello!_

_He wanted to play did he?!_

Magnus was just about to make a spicy retort, when the look in the man’s eyes stopped him. He was nervous, but trying to fight it. Magnus reached out and cupped his jaw gently, not at all surprised when Alec slapped him away.

‘Don’t!’ the man yelped, scrambling back on the table to escape.

They stood there staring at each other. Alec was breathing hard as though he had been running.

‘I don’t know what you’ve heard about me,’ Magnus said softly, as he went to wash his hands before squeezing a bit of ointment on his fingers, ‘but I prefer willing partners in bed. So you can go ahead, and unclench everything.’

Alec’s jaw dropped open again, clearly not knowing what to say to such a candid remark.

‘This might sting a bit,’ Magnus warned, trying to keep his motions calm and undemanding.

Alec jerked, but otherwise made no other motion.

Magnus could feel his eyes on him as he worked, but he didn’t comment. It’s not that he was insulted that Garroway thought he was going to take advantage of him in gym. God only knew what weird stories about him circulated in the men’s quarters. He wasn’t offended, but it bothered him all the same. It bothered him that his new worker with the amazing eyes and thoughtful mind, was afraid of him. Yeesh, the man was getting under his skin and it wasn’t like they had even been formally introduced.

‘Good as new,’ he commented as he stepped back.

Alec was still staring so he didn’t immediately reply. ‘Why did you do this?’

Magnus felt saying he had an eye for pretty things was not going to help his case with the man. ‘So are you a police officer?’

He snorted, ‘No. I am not.’

‘I hope that is true,’ Magnus smiled at him in an emotionless manner, ‘that would be a very big problem.’

Magnus jerked his head towards the door, and the man carefully walked out, holding on to the walls for support.

In the next couple of weeks, the two men exchanged a few words here and there, as they passed each other. Another rumor apparently was circulating, because Magnus noticed his employees were staring at them in eager curiosity, every time they stood to chat.

‘Anymore trouble with the men?’ he asked Alec casually one day.

‘No. Um, did you say something?’ he inquired, ‘Everyone is giving me a wide berth. Only Simon talks to me now.’

No he did not, but if the men thought that Alec was warming his sheets at night, they would be extra careful not to cross him.

‘Careful, there Alexander,’ he replied, noting the small smile on the man’s lips as he said his first name, ‘it takes a lot to rouse Santiago. He’s very protective about his fiancée.’

The enforcer nodded. This he knew.

It’s not that he needed company but Simon had been so upset that no one was speaking to him, that he went out of his way to befriend him. He had even taken to energetically trailing after Alec in the hacienda when his boyfriend was busy. Mr. Santiago in the meantime, had already threatened Alec with various unspeakable tortures, if any harm was to befall his fiancée. It had been a narrow escape when Simon, insisting on being his spotter while Alec was bench-pressing weights, was almost squashed flat by the barbell.

‘I know he is protective of Simon,’ Alec replied in a soft voice, ‘He is safe with me.’

Magnus smiled as he walked away.

He enjoyed these little courtyard talks, and he enjoyed the fact that the man seemed to be getting more comfortable in his presence. He had asked Raphael to give Alexander a few clients, just to see what he would do. Not only did the man bring in all the money that was owed, he brought it on time. Garroway had an idea that if they were charging people protection money that they should actually do some protecting. Magnus wasn’t too sold on the idea. They were a crime syndicate, not a day care centre! He decided to let the man have his way for at least a month however, because he did have a soft spot for Alec, and he was completing the task at hand.

Besides, Alec looked so cute as he exuberantly described his idea to them.

Much to Magnus’ delight, Alec quickly began rising through the ranks, and soon was part of his personal bodyguard when he went out of the compound. He had to hide his smile when today, Alexander sat voluntarily next to him in the car. Oh, how far they had come from that night in the medical bay! He could see Raphael about to warn him to move because no one sat by the boss, but he shook his head.

‘Raph, what time are we meeting Valentine?’

He felt Alexander stiffen at his side. No surprise really because everyone knew that Valentine was a sadistic evil son of a bitch.

‘Worried?’ he murmured softly to his guard.

‘Yes,’ Alec said truthfully. ‘Could I convince you to wear a bullet proof vest?’

‘Over this outfit?!’ Magnus said in mock horror, waving at his fashionable pinstripe ensemble, ‘I don’t think so.’

His bodyguard’s lips flattened in a thin line, ‘he’s dangerous.’

‘So am I,’ his boss insisted patting his hand, surprised when Alec held it for a fraction of a second before letting go.

‘Please stay close to me Mr. Bane,’ Alec coughed, as he tried to cover up his slip.

However, everyone else in the vehicle was staring at them already, so this didn’t help. Simon had the biggest grin on his face, and was giving Alec a most indiscreet thumbs up of approval. Raphael just raised an eyebrow.

‘Your wish is my command,’ Magnus said in a seductive murmur, completing Alec’s discomfiture at this point. The poor man bent his head and studied his combat boots to hide his red face.

Two nights later, a gentle tap of the door made Magnus aware that his very special dinner guest was at the door.

‘Come in,’ he smiled as he crossed his legs and swirled his glass of champagne.

Alec poked his head in with that small smile on his face that Magnus had been noticing more and more, every time he looked in his direction. Generally, his employee had a very stoic look as though he had a lot on his mind, but not when their eyes locked together, and he realized that his boss had been staring at him with undisguised admiration from across the room.

‘Good evening, Mr. Bane,’ he said formally as he took up his usual stance in the corner of the room. Alec frowned and darted dark looks at the candle light dinner for two, set up in the balcony. Magnus grinned into his glass, as Alec wrung his hands anxiously.

Oh my God, the guard was such a dork! He really thought that he would ask him to bodyguard at an intimate dinner with someone else?!

‘Your guest is late,’ Alec uncharacteristically sneered in a nasty voice. ‘That’s rude.’

That face was too cute. It really should be a crime.

‘No, he isn’t,’ Magnus finally decided to put him out of his misery, ‘he is always on time. It is one of the things I like most about him.’

It took a moment for Alec to realise he meant him.

Magnus got up and held out a chair, ‘Please, come sit with me.’

‘This is for me?’ he said in a rush of astonishment, paling a little. ‘I …’

Magnus held out his hand, waiting patiently for the man to take the first step forward. ‘At the rate we were going, if I waited for you to do something we would be in an old folk’s home, clumping around on our walkers.’

The young man snorted with laughter but quickly schooled his face into being serious again.

Magnus let his hand drop. ‘It’s just dinner, darling. I have been very pleased with you of late, and especially your help at that meeting with Valentine. You kept a cool head.’

‘Wouldn’t a raise be a better way to thank me?’ Alec countered with a playful glint, as he stepped forward, eyes roaming shyly over the decadent offerings on the table. ‘Are you sure this is a good idea?’

‘It’s food!’ Magnus scoffed when the man finally sat down, ‘not a marriage proposal. You really need to relax more.’

‘That is something I have never been so good at,’ Alec admitted to him with a morose expression, ‘other people make it look so easy.’

It warmed something inside Magnus that the man was sharing something personal with him. ‘Try some champagne.’

He watched carefully as his employee took a small sip.

‘Whoa, this is really something,’ Alec replied, realizing the man was waiting on him to speak, ‘thank you. I …er…I don’t really know what to say, to be honest.’

Magnus took up his glass and clinked it gently against his, ‘to us.’

He held the man’s gaze as he drank deeply of the golden liquid. Alec in the meantime, looked like he was about to have heart failure.

Magnus sighed. He had to dial it down a notch before his shy, sexy bodyguard, sprinted out the room.

‘So, what should we talk about?’ he said with an encouraging smile, as he shook out his napkin and put it on his lap.

The man put down his glass, ‘Why do you work with Valentine?’

Magnus frowned in disappointment. He would much rather continue their discussion on ways to make Alexander relax. He gave his guest a flirtatious wink, ‘Let us not talk about work, okay? Try an oyster.’

But apparently Garroway had a lot on his mind, ‘did you hear what he did to Meliron’s men?’

Magnus’ finger tightened around his stemware.

‘Did you see the pictures?!’ Alec pressed, leaning forward, ‘he tore those people apart as though they were animals!!’

Magnus flung his napkin down on his plate, effectively losing his appetite. Yes, he had seen the photos, and it’s not something he wanted to think about while eating.

The young man seemed to realise that his boss was upset, because he picked up a piece a bread and stuffed it whole into his mouth.

‘Delicious,’ he mumbled inarticulately around the roll.

Magnus rolled his eyes as he poured them more champagne, ‘you don’t mince words, do you?’

Alec swallowed his piece of bread, his eyes watering slightly. ‘it’s just…I never get you alone.’

The older man raised a disbelieving eyebrow. And this is what Alec wanted to talk about when he finally managed to get some time together?

Maybe he was reading the signs incorrectly here. He thought the man was attracted to him.

Alec opened his mouth, but stopped when Magnus covered his hand warmly with his. ‘Can we talk about something else?’

The man opposite took a deep breath biting his lip, clearly wanting to continue what he was saying about Valentine. Magnus was surprised when Alec tangled their fingers together and attempted to smile, even if it was a little nervous.

Oh, this was more like it.

‘Okay, go on,’ Magnus waved his glass of champagne in his direction, starting to feel more mellow, ‘get it off your chest, if you must. Valentine is a necessary evil. You never heard the saying, keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer?’

‘yes but once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny,’ Alec shot back.

‘I don’t think I know that writer,’ Magnus replied curiously after a few seconds of contemplation.

Alec mumbled something under his breath, turning red.

‘What was that?’

‘It’s Yoda from Star Wars.’

Magnus just gaped at him and then started laughing.

‘Oh, shut up,’ Alec grumped, ‘don’t you like any movies?’

However, the young man never got to find out what movies his boss liked, as the first bomb detonated in the yard just under the balcony they were sitting on.

Magnus felt the floor drop from under his feet, as Alec pulled him close and they went down together. It was only one storey, but it hurt like hell. He looked up into his bodyguard’s eyes as Alec covered his body with his own, trying to protect him from fallen debris and all the food that was previously laid out so beautifully on the table. Magnus was coughing like crazy from all the dust and the smoke, when he realized he couldn’t hear himself. He looked up again. Alec was talking to him but he couldn’t hear him.

The guard was dragging him away, but not in the direction he wanted.

There was a body in the middle of the courtyard, lying motionless.

With glasses on!

‘Simon?!’ he screamed desperately, pulling on Alec to help him, but Garroway seemed determined to get him to safety. God dammit, now was not the time for him to be doing his job! He needed to see who that was!

 _No, no, no_.

Raphael would be destroyed if something happened to his better half.

He managed to get away from Alec, but the man was too strong. Alec grabbed him around his waist and expertly knocked him out.

What the?!!

It was the last coherent thought the crime boss had for several hours.

Magnus groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling sick. 

Gah...he had been drugged.

He would know that sick sweet scent anywhere.

‘Where am I?

Alexander came into view in the driver’s seat of what he knew was his old beat up Chevy truck. ‘You’re safe.’

Magnus looked down stupidly at his handcuffed wrists for a long moment.

‘What the fuck is this?!’

Alec gave him a loaded look of anxiety, sadness and regret, before it morphed into resignation. He dug around under his seat and flipped open his wallet to show him his badge, ‘Special Agent Alexander Lightwood, FBI. I am taking you to a safe house.’

Magnus sat there staring with his mouth open.


	2. Chapter 2

They had driven so long that he had managed to fall asleep. He woke up with a jerk of surprise, when Alec touched his shoulder. They were parked near a gas station, and he squinted blearily at the sun streaming through the windscreen.

‘Drink some water.’

‘I don’t want any damn water!’ Magnus roared, before he picked up the ice cold bottle and drowned it in one go. ‘Thanks.’

‘I can’t let you go to the bathroom, but the safe house is close, alright?’

Magnus nodded tightly looking down at his hands.

What he fool he had been.

Again.

Letting his dick make all his decisions. Why was he always such a sucker for a pretty face? He deserved this.

And now…

‘Simon?’ he asked fearfully.

Alec shot him a look of distress. ‘I don’t know! I have a time to speak to my handler, I can ask him them. Magnus, that wasn’t us. That wasn’t the authorities. I would have known!’

‘Look, just don’t talk to me, okay,’ he hissed quietly. ‘Unless it’s about Simon or Raphael, nothing you have to say interests me.’

They continued the drive in tense silence, Magnus only looking up as the truck slowed down. Where the heck were they?

‘Are we still in New York?’ he asked looking over the rustic cabin in the middle of nowhere.

Alec went to help him out the vehicle since he was still handcuffed, ‘I would rather not say. This is a cabin my brother and I built for vacationing.’

Magnus forced himself not to fidget but he really needed to go.

‘Alec, bathroom now, please!’ he snapped irritably, holding up his hands for him to remove the cuffs.

But Lightwood shook his head and took his elbow, ‘you are going to have to try with them on.’

‘What? You think I am going to run away?!’ Magnus snorted in derision, ‘This forest looks like the size of Rhode island!’

‘The cuffs stay on!’ he said in a no nonsense way.

‘Christ,’ Magnus muttered under his breath, half irritated with himself by how arousing Alec’s new ultra in command personality was. He was still thinking with his damn dick!

He sighed with pleasure though, when they entered the small open plan cabin, and he saw modern furnishings. He was worried at first by the rustic, cobwebbed exterior.

He waited until Alec left him alone in the bathroom before he moved to pull down his zipper.

Wait a minute, his belt was missing!

He reached down to feel his boot.

God dammit, the bastard took his knife too!

Arghh…

He looked around the small room searching for a weapon, eyes lighting up when he saw the package of razors. He picked it up, only to put it back down as carefully as he could in the same spot.

Alec would notice their absence immediately and be on his guard and besides, he doubted he was in any danger, not from an FBI agent.

_Not from Alexander._

_Alexander would never hurt him._

_Stop it._

_You can’t trust him!_

_Stop thinking with your crotch_.

He finished using the facilities and washed his hands. Magnus bowed his head, as he gripped the side of the sink.

Part of him really wanted to stay in here and just marinate in his pain and worry. He did not see Raphael after the explosion, but he saw Simon. Oh God, there was so much freaking blood.

A gentle tap almost made him jump out his skin, ‘Magnus, you okay?’

‘What? You want to come in and check?!’ he asked tartly.

The older man opened the door awkwardly with his cuffed wrists, ‘and don’t call me Magnus. What the fuck?! We are not friends!!’

He hit Alec hard on the shoulder, as he brushed past him to stand in the middle of the cabin. ‘Now what?! Can I sit?! Are we going somewhere else?!’

‘No, this is us,’ Alec said expansively, waving his arms at the compact room. Magnus looked around sullenly, as the man switched on lights and other electronics while, removing dust clothes from the furniture.

_Hang on?_

Magnus searched for another room or at least another bed. ‘Where are you going to sleep?’

‘Um…’

Alec’s fast reflexes caught the pillow that Magnus pelted at his head like a missile.

‘Oh come on,’ he whined, ‘Can’t we share? I can’t sleep on the floor, my back will give out.’

‘How is that my problem?!’

‘Look, let’s just talk,’ Alec sighed, as he pointed at a chair.

Magnus glared at him as the agent collapsed in the chair just opposite, hugging his pillow. The man looked exhausted, his eyes red and puffy.

‘Was anything you said true?’ Magnus yelled at him suddenly, wondering why the hell he was bothering to ask. They were over. He wanted nothing to do with the Federal agent. The man had betrayed him and ruined his life, but it’s like his mind couldn’t accept what his former employee had done. 'Is my Alexander in there anywhere?

‘Yes, he is,’ the man stated firmly, ‘and I think you know that.’

Magnus averted his eyes.

He would be damned to let Lightwood read his reaction. For him to know that yes, he believed him. First, because Alec's face was flushed a beautiful pink, surprised evidently to be addressed as 'my Alexander'. Second, the agent had been just as terrified and distraught as he was about Simon's condition.

Alec in the meantime stared at the man’s bent head. ‘I am sorry for…’

Magnus raised his hand. ‘Just save it! I don’t know what you want, but you’re not going to get it.’

Alec pressed his lips together, ‘we need information on Valentine.’

_Oh my fucking God. Why was this his life?!_

‘We can put you in witness protection,’ Alec said eagerly, with the most naïve look on his face, ‘You can save yourself from a prison sentence.’

_Fan-frigging-tastic!_

They might as well go down to the funeral parlor and pick out a pine box now.

‘Mr. Bane, did you hear what I said?’

Magnus looked up, ‘I didn’t take you for crazy, but here we are. That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I will be dead within a week. When can you call your contact? We need some blasted back up here before you get us _both_ killed!’

‘I can do it now.’

‘Can we ask about Simon?’

The agent gave him a calculating look.

Okay, maybe not as naïve as he appeared. Magnus knew he shouldn’t show any weakness, especially now but shit, this was Simon they were talking about!

The crime boss looked on anxiously as the other man put in the call.

‘Hey, it’s me,’ he opened, obviously familiar with his caller. For a long moment, Alec was silent as he listened. Magnus was sorely tempted to kick him. Couldn’t he put the call on speaker?

‘Luke, stop!’ he finally said, halting the conversation, ‘I shouldn’t stay on this line too long. What sort of injuries were there?’

Alec nodded. ‘And my friend, Simon?’

Magnus stood up and went to stand in front of him.

Finally.

Lightwood turned pale.

_No._

_Oh God._

‘He’s in surgery now,’ Alec repeated aloud for his benefit.

‘Oh Jesus,’ Magnus staggered back and fell into his chair.

_Thank you God, thank you God. He was still alive!_

‘And Raphael Santiago?’

Magnus looked up but Alec shook his head.

_What?_

_Did that mean?_

‘HE'S DEAD?!’ Magnus shrieked.

‘No, he’s missing.’

Magnus did kick him in the shin this time.

Alec hopped on one foot, glaring at him. ‘Yeah, I have him here. He’s not being cooperative, of course. ’

The agent listened for a bit longer and then closed his phone without saying good-bye. He threw the phone in the oven and turned on the heat.

Magnus tilted his head to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Well at least the agent seemed mildly competent.

‘We are going to wait here for a while, Magnus…Sorry, Mr. Bane. The authorities need to figure out what happened.’

‘I’ll tell you what happened!’ he scoffed, ‘Valentine figured out who you were, and thinks I am in cahoots with the frigging FBI!’

‘That is plausible,’ Alec shrugged sitting back down, ‘I know you don’t want to hear it, but I am sorry. Five of your men died in the blasts.’

They sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts as the sun meandered its way higher into the sky.

Eventually, Magnus had enough of this, and strode into the kitchen to drink some water from the pipe. It was a little awkward with his handcuffed hands, but he managed to rinse out a kettle and light the small stove. Next, he went on the hunt for coffee.

‘No coffee for me,’ Alex informed him politely, as the man pulled down a can.

Magnus had to laugh at that.

‘This is for me, you shit, not you!’

‘Well you shouldn’t drink it, because I am going to sleep and you should sleep too.’

‘What does that even mean?’ Magus sneered, feeling his annoyance grow at Alec’s causal attitude as he ordered him around. He belligerently dumped coffee into a cup just to piss him off.

Alec came up behind him and took his hands to unlock his cuffs.

_Oh._

He didn’t expect that. It was damned decent of him.

Thank fuck, because they were starting to chafe.

He was just about to open his mouth to say thanks, when the officer snapped one of the cuffs to his own wrist, chaining them together.

Alec was ready this time and expertly blocked the blow as Magnus lashed out.

‘Magnus, stop!’ Alec begged as he tried to hold on to him, while they staggered around the room. ‘You will hurt yourself.’

‘MYSELF?!’ the man shouted angrily, ‘I was more aiming for you Garro…Lightwood, whatever the fuck your name is!’

Alec used his superior strength to pin him to the wall.

Magnus looked up as he loomed over him, panting and out of breath. Praying for forgiveness to the male brotherhood, he raised his knee to hit him in the crotch, but it was if Alec had had enough. He plastered his whole body against the man, immobilizing him in place. ‘You were really going to hit me in the balls, Magnus?! For Christ’s sake!”

‘You’re hot,’ Magnus muttered, before he slammed, his mouth against his.

‘Oh, come on?!!’ he thought to himself, as the other man froze at his touch. Lightwood was going to get all shy with him, now? Now, for God’s sake?!

He sighed in relief when he felt Alec surge against him, grinding his pelvis against him.

Oh God, yes! Alec was big.

This was going to be great.

Angry revenge sex was fantastic!

They of course got themselves a little entangled with one of their hands being chained together, but it didn’t slow them down as Alec dragged him towards the bed, kissing as though his life depended on it. 

Magnus was really enjoying this caveman can-do-attitude, so he let him have his way for a while, fulling intending to take over soon. Alec had power, but no finesse. In fact, he was breathing a bit strange. He lost his train of thought though, when Alec more of less let them fall into bed.

‘Is that your gun?’ Magnus said in a cheesy voice, as he crawled on top of him and rubbed their dicks together, ‘or are you just happy to see me?

He expected the man to laugh but Alec just stared at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

‘Hey? You alright?’

‘I’m fine,’ he said quietly as he tightened his arms around him.

Yeah right. That was a lie.

Magnus hauled himself up a little higher to see into his face. He waited patiently for the man to look at him.

‘Are we stopping?’ Alec said in a lost little voice, as he came to sudden awareness.

‘Have you ever done this before?’ Magnus asked.

‘Of course I have!’ Alec cried out, flushing a little, ‘just… not in a long while.’

‘Define a long while.’

Alec mumbled something unintelligible, ‘Look, if you don’t want to, it’s fine.’

‘Funny, I was about to say the same thing.’

The two men glared daggers at each other.

God, Alec was so cute.

Magnus swiped his thumb over the man’s plump lips, ‘Shame to let this go to waste, though.’

Alec whimpered in agreement but made no move to kiss him again.

Magnus dragged his hand down his chest, enjoying all those delicious hard muscles in between. 

‘It’s just for fun,’ he muttered against his lips, ‘you okay with that?’

Alec nodded vigorously although his eyes had a hint of worry.

‘You sure?’

He nodded again.

‘Condoms?’

The agent froze in astonishment for a moment, as if he never heard the word before. He leaned over to his right, almost dumping Magnus over the edge of the bed. They were both giggling and snorting now, as Magnus searched the little cabinet of the nightstand, while Alec frantically pawed through the top drawer. Magnus found two boxes of condoms, while Alec stared stupidly at a one liter bottle of heavy lubricant.

‘My brother is a bit of a ladies’ man,’ he said with a bright blush.

Magnus looked over at Alec; at the dark circles under his eyes, and the way his hands were shaking. He was exhausted. He clambered back over him, and lay down. ‘You want to get some rest, first? It’s not like I am going anywhere.’

‘Yeah,’ Alec said softly, ‘I would appreciate that. Thanks.’

‘And I think I would appreciate that too,’ Magnus gave him a saucy little wink, and wiggled his pelvis a bit to make him groan. He was about to climb off, when Alec’s arms shot out to hold him.

‘Stay,’ the man said softly, blinking sleepily at him, ‘you’re warm.’

Magnus’ lips twitched in a reluctant smile, as he gently cupped his face, stroking Alec’s gorgeous five o’clock shadow as his eyes finally fluttered close.

He looked so beautiful as he slept. His own personal Snow White. Magnus sighed realizing he was so stressed and exhausted, he was beginning to get loopy. Snow white would never be caught dead in that beard! Trying not to worry about Simon, he turned his head to lay it on Lightwood’s breast, hoping he too could find solace in sleep.

Magnus was having a good dream. A very good dream. He groaned as warm fingers palmed him hard through his pants.

Wait.

Why was he wearing his dress pants to bed?

Why was he wearing pants at all?

_Oh fuck!_

He jerked back and Alec’s lips that were sucking at his neck, came off with an audible sound.

He stared down at Lightwood in disbelief, squinting in the darkness of the cabin. Night had fallen. They had slept through the entire evening.

The officer had the good grace to look embarrassed, ‘Sorry, I thought we were …um…carrying on.’

_Carrying on?_

‘Let me get my bearings first,’ Magnus replied pushing off, ‘Toilet, and then news about Simon?’

Magnus didn’t say anything when Alec unlocked their cuffs completely, and tossed it on the nightstand.

‘Don’t run, okay?’ the agent begged him, ‘I don’t want you to get dead.’

‘I don’t want to get dead, either,’ he replied as he walked to the bathroom, laughing when Alec suddenly sprinted ahead of him to knock him out of the way. Lightwood was certainly in good spirts now.

Magnus turned to the kitchen to light up the stove again. He stood there staring absently through the window at Alec’s Chevy, his eyes widening slightly.

He could make an escape.

_To where?_

_Anywhere!_

_Anywhere, where some insane and potential deadly plan to roll over on Valentine didn’t exist!_

He glanced back at the bathroom door. It wasn’t all the way closed and he could hear Alec relieving himself.

He hesitated a bit too long though, and the agent strode out wiping his hands on a paper towel. Alec put his hands on his hips in annoyance, as he took in the shifty look on Magnus’ face. ‘I am not running you down and saving your ass for the second time, if you leave.’

‘SAVE ME?! That’s what you call this. I wouldn’t be in this position, if it wasn’t for you!’

‘You can’t be serious! You’re a career criminal, Bane!’

Magnus slammed down a coffee mug infront of him, ‘you want sugar?!’

‘I take it black,’ Alec hissed, straddling one of the barstools at the counter.

Typical.

The older man rolled his eyes as he blew on his sugared creation, to cool it down. ‘Wait, we need a phone. How are we going to call to find out about Simon?’

Alec took a sip of the scalding hot coffee to calm himself.

Oh yeah, all his brain cells were firing now.

‘I was going to leave you here and hike to the neighbour’s cabin,’ he answered, narrowing his eyes at him, ‘but I think you need to come with me.’

‘Of course I am going with you!’ Magnus sputtered, ‘I don’t want to be alone here, are you crazy?! You have a gun, right?’

‘I have several,’ Alec answered, gratefully biting into the granola bar the man handed him.

Magnus hurried to drink his coffee and eat his food and within minutes, they were ready to start. He made no protest as Alec handcuffed himself to his wrist again. He should be grateful the man was on his toes, and thinking three steps ahead.

They trudged out into the forest, and Magnus waited patiently for him to turn on his flashlight.

‘Ready?’

‘Where’s your light?’

‘We will use the moonlight.’

‘Lightwood, do I look like an owl? I can’t see anything!’

‘Your eyes will get accustom,’ Alec assured him, ‘just stand still for a moment.’

Okay. He started to see shapes but Magnus didn’t think this was such a good idea. ‘You never really realize how dark the night is, living in the city.’

‘I love it out here.’

Magnus looked at the man as he took in several deep breaths, his bushy hair ruffling in the cool breeze. He almost choked when Alec took his hand in his. If he could forget for a moment that they were running and hiding for their lives, this would be all kinds of romantic.

‘I thought you said you couldn’t relax,’ Magnus reminded him. ‘You’re doing just fine.’

‘Well, I haven’t been here in a long time,’ he explained with a shrug, giving him a small smile.

They didn’t talk much as they walked, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable sort of silence. Magnus was grateful to be honest. Arguing with Alec was giving him unpleasant heartburn.

They reached a clearing, and Magnus craned his head up to gawk at the opulent hunting lodge. ‘Hey! Why can’t we stay here?! At least there is more than one bed!’

‘I don’t think you really mind there being only one bed,’ Alec snorted, with a flirtatious lit in his voice.

Magnus grinned in the darkness.

_Oh the agent was feeling frisky now, was he?!_

They investigated all the doors, finally finding one that was open. Alec had obviously been here before, as he moved confidently in the dark towards a cordless phone.

Magnus sighed in relief to hear a strong dial tone and as the agent punched in the number, he moved closer and the man obliging angled the device, so they could both hear.

‘Sir?’

‘One second.’

There were scrabbling sounds on the line and then a door closed.

‘Lightwood, why the fuck are you calling me?! Didn’t we agree you and the package should stay out of sight for a few days?!’

‘Sir, I just want to hear about Simon.’

‘Who?’

‘Simon Lewis, sir!’ Alec repeated in a panicked voice, ‘you said he was in surgery!’

‘Oh, him!’ Luke said crossly, but in a calmer tone of voice, ‘I should have known! You’re too blasted predictable at times. You have to work on that if you want to continue with undercover work. Yes, your friend is fine, and is expected to make a full recovery.’

It’s not like they planned it, but Magnus didn’t mind at all being folded in Alec’s strong arms.

‘I just hope he can tell us something useful when he wakes up,’ Luke said somberly, sounding very doubtful of such a thing occurring.

‘What?!’ Magnus barked in surprise

‘Who is that?’

‘Umm its err…Bane,’ Alec glanced at him wonderingly. Magnus looked like he had just seen the grim reaper inside his eyes.

‘Is he telling you anything? We need hard intel on Valentine!’

‘I’m working on it,’ Alec promised.

‘I will tell you anything you want to know about Valentine,’ Magnus suddenly announced, as though he was describing the weather.

Alec’s jaw dropped open. What?

‘If…’.

‘You want us to let Mr. Lewis go,’ Luke finished his sentence, his years of experience showing as he smoothly transitioned into making the trade. ‘Yes, we can arrange that. If you agree to give us testimony, Mr. Bane.’

‘I will,’ Magnus promised in a soft whisper. He dropped his forehead to lay on Alec’s neck, ‘anything you want. Me, for Simon. Thank you.’

The agent shook his head in amazement.

_He knew it. He knew it!_

He knew he had made the right call in picking Magnus as the one associate of Valentine that they could turn. There was just something about him. Yes, he was a hard man but he was a fair one, and the one thing he really cared about was his misfit little family. Things could not have fallen in place better, even if he had planned it.

He took out the key and opened the handcuffs.

Magnus wouldn’t need these anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit content. I will put in a break for anyone who wants to avoid the sexitimes.

‘Hey! You not drowning yourself in there are you, Magnus?’ Alec called, hammering on the bathroom door, ‘save me some hot water!’

Alec scowled when there came no answer.

Of course, he knew Magnus was convinced that Valentine’s long reach would catch up with him and he would soon be dead, but hey,…they were still alive and kicking! He was going to protect him. He would make it into witness protection!

Alec knocked again before opening the door fractionally. He stood there flat flooted as Magnus toweled himself dry. Magnus didn’t even react as he walked passed him, completely naked.

‘Stop staring at my butt, Lightwood,’ he yelled out grumpily.

Alec jumped, flushing red to be caught like this, even though Magnus hadn’t turned around.

He ran into the shower without another word, pleased that the man had left him some hot water. When he finished, he reached for some fresh clothes but then hesitated.

Magnus was in a mood, and he couldn’t quite get a read on him.

Did he want to have sex?

Would he look like a complete moron if he went out clothed, and Magnus was stark naked waiting for him?

Well, he could just pretend that he was going to do a strip tease.

_Yeah, that could work._

Alec pulled on some sweat pants and a tee, deciding to leave off the underwear.

He started to get stupid nervous as he opened the door. Christ, should he just tell Magnus he didn’t know what the hell he was doing.

He should.

The man was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing one of his sweat pants, which of course was so big that it hung low on his hips. His face was buried in his hands, as he slumped over.

Okay, now Alec felt like an ass. Clearly Magnus wanted company, not for someone to jump his bones.

He moved to sit next to him on the bed.

‘You don’t have any alcohol, do you?’ the older man pleaded in a low voice.

‘Umm… nope. I don’t do well with alcohol.’

‘Jesus!’ Magnus muttered under his breath. ‘Why me?’

Alec studied his bare toes.

Should he try to hug him?

Hesitantly he put an arm around his torso, only to drop it when Magnus froze in discomfort.

Right, he was going to sleep on the floor. He was about to snag a blanket, when the other man grabbed his wrist to keep him place.

Alec moistened his suddenly dry lips, and nodded at him. He felt himself flush hot and cold as Magnus suddenly straddled him, and took his mouth in a deep drugging kiss.

_Oh fuck!_

_That felt…._

He flailed his hands around a bit, not sure what to do with them before settling on the man’s narrow waist, squeezing gently. He was finding it a little hard to breathe though, as Magnus practically stuck his tongue down his throat.

This was a little rough.

‘Lightwood,’ Magnus snarled against his lips, ‘come on…give me something to work with here!’

The older man climbed higher and pushed Alec down across the bed, pinning his hands above it, ‘Come on. Do something!’

‘Like what?!’ Alec asked desperately.

Magnus gave him a despairing look before he rolled off to lay at his side.

‘Sorry,’ Alec apologized quickly, his face red with shame, ‘I’m sorry. I don’t know what you want.’

‘Just tell me Alexander, are you a virgin?’

‘No, I already told you that!’

‘Don’t lie to me!’

‘I’m not! I just…haven’t done a lot.’

Magnus laced his fingers over his stomach as he looked at the ceiling. ‘Why?’

‘What?’

‘Why is that?’ Magnus repeated, ‘You are good looking, intelligent. Are you in the closet?’

Magnus turned his head as the silence stretched on. Alec was pale as the white sheet.

Oh dear.

That must be difficult. Police work was probably one of the most judgmental, testosterone-riddled places to have a career in.

‘It’s okay, you know. You have to do this at you own timing,’ Magnus said softly, holding his hand. Alec gripped on tight to his fingers, ‘have you told anyone?’

‘Well you, my brother, my sister,’ he said with a faint smile, ‘my dad. My mom? Well I am working up to her.’

Magnus gave his large hand an encouraging squeeze.

‘People at work?’

‘Only my boss.’

Alec cracked a grin as he remembered, ‘Luke wanted to know why I was telling him this, because he didn’t see what it had to do with me doing my job. He’s a great guy.’

‘So?’ Magnus said after a minute had passed as they looked at the ceiling.

‘So?’ Alec repeated unsurely.

‘Can I interest you in the new boyfriend experience?’

Alec smiled so hard it hurt his face, ‘yeah, I would love that.’

* * *

Magnus rolled over and nudged him into a better position, with his head on a pillow as opposed to lying length ways across the bed.

‘So first off in the new boyfriend experience, there is a lot of communicating, okay?’ Magnus instructed, like if he was a teacher in front of a classroom, ‘Telling me what you like or don’t like.’

‘Yes, sir!’ Alec saluted cheekily.

Magnus gripped his chin tight.

‘You should have told me,’ he said in a quiet voice, ‘this is serious. If I touch you somewhere and you don’t like it, you must tell me immediately, okay?’

‘But…’ Alec said, feeling himself melt in the light of the man’s gentle, caring words.

‘Go ahead,’ Magnus encouraged, ‘there is no wrong or right here between us. But what?’

‘I want to do something to you too.’

‘Anything in particular you have in mind?’

‘Something bad,’ Alec said, feeling brave all of a sudden.

‘Oh, you will darling,’ Magnus chuckled in surprise against his lips, ‘just follow my lead, okay? Remember to tell me if you are feeling uncomfortable.’

Alec gasped as Magnus took his mouth again, but this time in a gentler but no less exciting manner.

_Oh wow!_

_This was more like it!_

_This was fucking amazing_.

He carded his fingers through Magnus’ soft hair. The man’s hair gel had stopped working a long time ago, so Alec was reaping the rewards.

He moaned as Magnus sucked and bit softly at his lower lip.

‘Open for me’ Magnus whispered.

Hesitant at first, he parted his lips and the man swept inside again, but it wasn’t the frenetic pace from earlier, that shocked and almost choked in.

Alec could have cried at how tenderly Magnus was caring for him. The older man could have laughed and humiliated him over his lack of sexual experience, but he hadn’t. Alec felt a swooping feeling in his stomach. He knew he had been falling for his mark for some time now. Magnus was gorgeous, funny, and smart, but he was also kind. Why couldn’t they have met in another life?!

Magnus pushed himself on his elbows, ‘did I lose you? Do you want to stop?’

Alec wished he could give the man what he wanted. He knew Magnus craved something a little more exciting and rough to help him forget his troubles, but he really didn’t have a clue.

He shook his head, ‘No…I just...I am sorry, I don’t have any alcohol.’

Magnus smiled gently, ‘look, I am not happy to be here in this situation, but I am happy to be here with you, I really am. I don’t need alcohol.’

‘Do you like me?’ Alec said in a vulnerable quiver. ‘Like …are you attracted to me?’

‘Yes, I am,’ Magnus confessed with a sigh, propping himself up on one elbow. ‘Extremely, even though you’ve tricked me and basically ruined my life. You are intelligent, passionate, determined, meticulous, and caring. I know that list probably does not sound very romantic, but when you reach my age, you learn to appreciate different aspects of …’

‘I like you too,’ Alec cut him off, surging up to pull at his lips, sliding his hands happily over Magnus’ bare back. He grinned excitedly when the other man moaned in his mouth. Gosh, was he doing that?

‘Good?’ he asked breathlessly.

In reply, Magnus tugged at his tee shirt asking permission to take it off. Alec contracted his abs and pulled off the jersey himself, flushing as the man stared at him with so much desire.

He almost flew off the bed when Magnus dipped his head and licked his nipple.

‘Easy, easy,’ Magnus crooned, massaging his thigh comfortingly, misunderstanding completely, ‘that’s okay. I won’t do it again and I should have asked first. That one was on me.’

Alec shook his head, ‘no again!’

‘You sure?’

He nodded and Magnus then realized that Alec had only been surprised. He leaned over again, but instead of licking, he kissed and sucked gently until the small bud hardened.

‘Oh my God,’ Alec gasped, closing his eyes and surrendering himself to these amazing sensations. Magnus really knew what he was doing.

‘Yes, I do know what I am doing.’ Magnus laughed softly.

Alec blushed. Fuck did he say that aloud!

There was no time to be embarrassed though, because Magnus decided that he couldn’t possibly ignore the other nipple any longer.

‘How are you doing?’ the older man asked softly, after they had been kissing for a while. Alec had wrapped his leg around his hips, desire and arousal guiding his actions to be as close as possible. This meant that Magnus was nicely slotted in between his thighs, where he had the undivided attention of Alec’s still clothed cock dragging deliciously against his. He hadn’t wanted to break the mood, but he needed to check in with him.

Alec was a vision beneath him. His lips were red, moist and swollen. His eyes were blown wide with desire and want, ‘don’t want to stop.’

Magnus kissed him softly, ‘Neither do I, but we should talk a little.’

He kissed the tip of his nose when Alec pouted at him in annoyance. ‘None of that, young man.’

Alec took a few deep breaths trying to calm down and centre himself. He had idea what Magnus was going to ask.

‘We can continue like this if you want or...’

‘More!’ Alec insisted as he raised his hips. Magnus lost his train of thought completely, as the other man shimmed out of his pants.

‘Oh, hello gorgeous,’ Magnus said happily as Alec’s hard cock sprang free, ‘someone wants to come out and play?’

Alec covered his face with his hands. Oh my God! He couldn’t believe Magnus was talking to his dick. This was completely absurd.

Magnus frowned though when Alec continued to keep his face covered.

‘Alexander?’

_Shit!_

_Something was wrong._

Magnus rolled off and tucked him into his side, rubbing his back in soothing circles as the agent trembled in a distressing manner. ‘Shh, it’s okay, we have all night. We can take a break.’

Eventually, Alec peered out at him.

‘What happened?’

I don’t know,’ he said softly,’ I just felt…overwhelmed all of a sudden. Thank you.’

‘For what?’

‘For being so patient.’

Magnus cupped his cheek, ‘Anyone who rushes you is a huge dick, and you should shove them out the door immediately.’

Alec smiled happily at his protective attitude, snuggling up in his arms in such an adorable manner that Magnus felt himself melting.

‘Magnus?’

‘Yes, darling?’

‘Why are you still wearing pants?’

‘We don’t have to do anything else, right now.’

Alec pulled stubbornly at the offending fabric.

Magnus made quick work of his remaining clothes and rolled on to his back, letting Alec look his full and touch all he wanted. It was up to Alec to decide what he wanted to do next, if anything at all.

Alec licked his lips nervously as he used one finger to experimentally trace his cock and God, did Magnus feel that simple caress all over and in the spaces between.

‘Alexander,’ he murmured, ‘come here.’

The young man panted in excitement as he rolled over on to Magnus’ naked body. ‘This is new for me.’

Magnus let him kiss and explore for as long as he wanted, feeling him relax in his arms. Alec raised his head and grinned in excitement. ‘Can we do more?’

‘Sure,’ Magnus affectionately stroked his hair back behind his ears, ‘When you are giving yourself pleasure, do you put your fingers inside yourself?’

‘Yes,’ Alec replied, blushing a bit at Magnus’ frank way of speaking. He didn’t expect that question at all. ‘Why are asking me that?’

‘Well, some people don’t like anal,’ Magnus smiled at him, ‘just trying to find something you would enjoy. Or do you know what you like?’

Alec nibbled his lips in indecision. ‘Do you like it?’

‘Yes, I like giving and receiving,’ Magnus assured him, ‘don’t worry about me.’

‘You pick.’

Magnus caressed his back, ‘no, it doesn’t work that way. Let me just blow you then, until you decide, okay?’

‘Are you crazy?!’ Alec spluttered, trying to shake the image out of his head, ‘I won’t last. I won’t.’

‘Don’t worry about it, Alec!’ Magnus chuckled, giving him a playful squeeze. ‘We have TWO boxes of condoms to work through.’

‘Magnus?!’ he said pleadingly, fidgeting anxiously as doubt swamped him. Everything had been too good to be true. He was going to do something stupid now, and fuck it all up. He knew it!

Magnus put his fingers on his lips, ‘shh…would you be okay being inside me, then? That might be easier for you.’

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, ‘Fuck, yes.’

'Okay, let's get you settled here,' Magnus murmured, gently rolling him on to his back and grabbing a condom from the box. Alec tensed as the other man expertly rolled the condom over him. 'Beautiful! Perfectly dressed for the occasion.'

Alec snorted with laughter. Magnus was so ridiculous at times. He obliging held the lubricant bottle in his hands ready for him to use. 'This…this isn't like how it is on the porn channel.’

Magnus held out his hand for a squirt of lube. 'Nothing really is. The important thing is to relax, listen to your body and enjoy yourself and your partner. Feeling relaxed?’

Alec nodded confidently now, making Magnus smile. He was sweet, despite the fact that there was still a big part of him that wanted to strangle the agent.

‘Give me a sec,’ he requested.

Alec opened his eyes wide as Magnus reached behind to open himself.

_Shit!_

_Shit!_

Shouldn't he be doing that?

'Do you need...um… help?' he stammered tentatively.

Magnus shook his head, 'this is something I have to teach you. Next time.'

Alec scowled as Magnus scooted up higher, getting himself in position. 'Wait? Wait! That's it?! Don't you need to stretch more?'

Magnus gently lubed up Alec's dick, cutting off his ability to speak. His hands shot out to hold Magnus in place however, refusing to let him go down on him. 

‘It's okay,’ Magnus murmured distractedly. 'Thanks for being so concerned. I want a bit of a burn.'

‘But, but …I'm big.’ Alec warned him, in a nervous voice. 

'I noticed,' Magnus winked at him, sighing in a dreamy sort of way. 

Alec snorted with laughter again. Magnus would most certainly be the death of him. 'Listen to your body, okay?'

'I will,' Magnus promised, kissing him softly, and Alec released his hold. 

Alec cursed as Magnus carefully lowered himself, ‘Fuck, fuck…’

‘Don’t move!’ Magnus cried out, placing his palms flat on his glorious stomach. He started to giggle a bit. ‘I mean don’t move your hips. You can breathe, if you want.’

‘I knew that!’ Alec snapped in an embarrassed way, mouth open, panting hard as he craned his head to see his dick vanishing inside of the other man.

Magnus closed his eyes tight, relishing the ache and stretch. Oh yeah that was the ticket. He really needed this after the day he has had. He looked down at his partner, ‘okay there, baby?’

‘You’re so warm!’ Alec stammered, clenching the sheet under his fingers, trying not to thrust up into the tight space, as his dick was screaming at him to do. He knew Magnus had to become accustom to his size.

‘MAGS!’ he shouted, as the other man twisted his hips unexpectedly as he rocked forward.

‘Right here, sweet pea,’ he panted, as he continued to move gently, trying not to overwhelm Alec. Didn’t want this to be over too soon. ‘You’re doing so well. That’s it. Feeling, okay? Just breathe.’

He wasn’t sure Alec was even hearing him as the man clutched so hard at his waist, that Magnus was sure to have the most delicious bruises the next day. He gently caressed his face, and Alec looked up at him gulping and gasping, holding on for dear life it would seem.

‘You feel wonderful, sweetheart,’ he kept repeating reassuringly, until Alec smiled at him. ‘That’s it! When I tell you move, thrust up.’

Magnus turned his face away obviously concentrating on something, and Alec bit his lip worriedly. Was he doing something wrong?

‘Alec, you can move now.’

‘Oh, Jesus fuck!’ Magnus screamed at him in turn, as Alec’s cock hit him right in his most sensitive spot. ‘Right there! More, darling!’

Magnus threw back his head, enjoying the power and length of the man inside him, ‘Oh God, Alec. You’re amazing!’

‘Magnus Magnus…I can’t…’ Alec stammered, with a panicked look in his eyes.

‘It’s okay, Alec. Don’t hold back,’ he cried, make a grab for his cock, only to have the man knock his hand away.

‘No, I want to do it!’ Alec insisted as he scrambled for some lube for his hand, ‘It will help me focus.’

It certainly did that as Alec now grinned gleefully, as Magnus almost collapsed on him. The tables were turned and it was the other man holding on, as Alec wrapped his large hands around his cock and rocked up slowly inside him.

‘Is it good?’

Magnus nodded his head frantically. If it was any better he would be dead.

Alec nibbled his lip in concentration, as he slowly pumped Magnus’ dick, experimenting with different pressures to see what he liked. Happily, Magnus seemed to like everything he did judging from his reactions. He reached up to concentrate on the head and gently used his thumb on the slit. That was something he really liked when he was doing himself.

‘Alec!’ Magnus screamed, suddenly spurting cum all over his chest. The amount of semen shocked Alec and he stared in bewilderment, which soon morphed in toe curling pleasure. He felt marked, claimed, and so very much wanted. Magnus eventually stopped moving, and he held him up so the man wouldn’t get the mess on him.

‘Oh fuck, oh fuck,’ Magnus chanted softly, basking in his afterglow, ‘that was lovely.’

Magnus looked up at him suddenly in surprise. Alec was still hard inside him. ‘Well, hello! What is this? Well done, darling!’

Alec blushed at Magnus look of awe. ‘Can you help me cum?’

‘Oh, it would be my pleasure, darling,’ as he kissed him dirty and deep. Alec looked absolutely frantic by the time he pulled off.

Magnus dragged his hands from his waist to lay it on the mattress on either side of his body, ‘is this okay? Good, now relax sweet heart, I’ve got this.’

‘What?’

Alec gasped as the man pulled off completely, before sliding back down. He pressed him into the bed, so hard that Alec couldn’t move. He just had to take it, but no torture Alec decided could be sweeter, as he screwed his eyes closed and came in Magnus’ ass.

‘No, don’t, you will get dirty,’ Alec panted, trying to catch his breath and get his brain online again.

‘I don’t care,’ Magnus muttered, as he cuddled him close, burying his face in his neck, ‘I don’t care.’

Alec stared up at the ceiling, holding the man tight in his arms.

* * *

It had been two weeks since they had emerged from that small little cabin in the woods. They hadn’t seen each other or communicated in all that time.

The former crime boss now turned informant, looked up from the magazine he was reading and smiled, completely surprised by his visitor. ‘Alexander! Black always suits you.’

Alec pulled off his shades with a faint flush. ‘Thanks.’

‘I am glad that you are here, because I am to be moved tonight into witness protection,’ Magnus replied, closing his magazine. ‘Whatever the hell that means!’

‘Yeah I know, that’s why I am here. Can we talk alone?’

Magnus led the way into his bedroom, not turning around as he heard the door close behind him. He couldn’t.

‘So you don’t call, you don’t write,’ the older man teased him, still staring desperately at the opposite wall.

Alec walked up to him and turned him around, lacing his fingers in his, ‘don’t do that.’

Magnus sighed as they pressed their foreheads together.

‘We need to talk.’

‘Christ, did I get you pregnant?!’

‘MAGNUS!!!’

‘Sorry, sorry, I know. It’s just a way to…’

‘I know,’ Alec said quietly, trying to keep strong and not fall apart.

‘Will I ever see you again?’

Alec tenderly kissed his forehead, ‘if you see me, Magnus. Run. Run and don’t look back. Your life is in danger. If Valentine can kill you, he will!’

‘It would be worth it,’ Magnus breathed out as he brought his head down to meet his lips. ‘It would be worth it just to see you again.’

‘Don’t say that, please,’ Alec begged him in a pained voice, as he hugged him. ‘Please, I need you safe. Please!’

The other man smoothed his bushy hair, trying to comfort him as he felt a warm wetness against his cheek. Alec pulled back and wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his hand, ‘I promised myself I wouldn’t do this. Sorry.’

Magnus cupped his face, ‘I don’t know why you are apologizing. I care about you too, you know?’

Alec didn’t know how to answer that. If he felt less, he could probably say more. He pulled out a small sealed envelope. ‘This is for you, a present.’

_Oh no…._

‘I don’t…’, Magnus looked around hopelessly, ‘I don’t have anything for you.’

He saw Alec glance shyly at one of his rings and he immediately pulled it off, ‘this one? You want this one?’

‘Um…it’s not like a gift from someone else, is it?’ he asked in a small voice, looking at the simple spiral band with a streak of pink glitter that had caught his eye. It reminded him of the first time he had seen Magnus Bane, with the same amazing hot pink in his hair.

‘Actually, I picked it up in a market in Cuba. No special occasion,’ he assured him as he took Alec’s hand and pushed it up on his pinkie finger, ‘but what I do remember is that I was very happy that night. As happy as I am now.’

Magnus would have teased him on his pleased face, if he himself didn’t start to tear up a bit. Alec gathered him close and hugged him again. ‘Thank you. I love it.’

He was wondering if he should remind Alec that the federal marshals wouldn’t let him take anything with him when he left the safe house, including the envelope, but he must know that. Magnus decided to keep silent. Let them both think that he could hold on to the present in his other life.

‘I should go,’ Alec said, swallowing hard.

Magnus gripped him around his waist, ‘No. We still have a few hours. Stay. Please.’

‘Do you want to do anything?’

Magnus pushed him down on a chair and climbed on his lap to hug him, ‘no, this is perfect. My Alexander.’

‘I will always be your Alexander,’ he whispered in his ear, rubbing his back comfortingly as the older man gripped his neck tight. ‘Always.’

Hours later, Magnus was stuck in the back of a vehicle with his marshals as they shuttled him to the airport. He pulled out the envelope Alec had brought, grimacing as one of the men glared at him, ‘I know, I know, nothing from my old life! I just want to look at it!’

Magnus turned to the car door and hunched over to get some privacy.

It was a photograph!

_Of Alexander?_

Magnus pulled it out quickly and stared at it for a long moment. His former bodyguard knew him so well.

‘Anything good?’ one of the nicer marshals asked kindly.

Magnus placed it back into the envelope and handed it over to him to destroy. ‘It’s the best news I could have ever hoped for.’

It was a picture of Raphael and Simon, together.


	4. Epilogue

Nothing was wrong with John.

He was an extremely attractive man. Tall, dark hair but for the love of Pete, he was categorically the most boring boyfriend he had ever dated!

Magnus sighed as he put down his knife and fork and picked up his wine.

Maybe they could still be friends, although that never really worked out for him.

It was another Friday night, which he reserved exclusively for date night, in an attempt to have some sort of life.

“Mason, did you hear what I said?”

Well no he did not actually, as everyone in the small restaurant, himself included, was gawking as a low slung, very expensive red mustang prowled along their homely little streets.

Magnus felt a flutter of nerves.

Unexpected occurrences always made him nervous. It was part and parcel of being in witness protection, and hoping the criminal forces that he helped put away didn’t catch up.

But what a car!

He snapped out of it and got out of his seat, preparing to retreat into the shadows, when the car stopped in the middle of the street. The door opened vertically, high in the air.

Magnus almost crashed into a potted plant.

People in the little bistro were pointing and gawking now at the stranger, muttering among themselves.

“MAGNUS!” his former lover yelled at the top of his voice, making him almost jump out of his skin, before he pulled himself together, and ran out.

Alec looked relieved to see him, before his attention shifted to the man just behind him.

“Mason, are you alright?” John said anxiously, “Who is this person? Why is he calling you, Magnus?”

Alec was giving John a hateful look.

It was a little funny seeing them together, two men of similar height and colouring trying to glare the souls out of their bodies. Of course, he didn’t need to see them side by side, to know that he only went out with men that reminded him of Alec.

He figured that out after the third guy he asked out.

In the meantime, Magnus gasped nervously, ‘He is an old friend. John, the bill?’

His date looked at him, and nodded as he pulled out his wallet to go settle the bill. He started walking away, but not before kissing his dinner companion full on the mouth.

Alexander went pale a little but it was hard to tell, because he really looked awful.

For a long moment, Magnus stared at the small, quiet town that he had called home for the better part of a year, before he climbed into the passenger seat of the mustang.

He knew he would never see these people again.

‘How much time do we have?’ he asked quickly, as Alec started up the car and zoomed down Main Street.

Magnus directed him towards a farm on the outskirts of town. They needed to ditch this car, and he needed his secret stash.

‘I don’t know! I don’t know!’ Alec cried in a panicked voice, looking at the rearview mirror. ‘I don’t even know if this is all a trick, to get me to lead him to you!”

Alec wet his dry lips, “We lost him, Magnus. I’m so sorry. Valentine’s been on the run for a few weeks now, and people from his trial are showing up dead.”

Magnus shrugged nervously, as he gripped on to the dashboard as they bounced up and down.

He never had much faith in this whole idea from the start. For him, it was a means to an end to stay out of prison, and get Simon back to his fiancée.

He wasn’t going to go out with a fight though.

Not when he had someone to fight for.

‘No matter how this turns out, I am so glad to see you,’ Magnus whispered in the dark interior,

Alec just nodded, concentrating on the rough road as they neared the farm.

‘Where are we?’ the agent asked, “We need to get back to the highway!”

Agreed.

But they needed money first, and lots of it.

From here on out, he couldn’t use any sort of credit cards.

Magnus pointed and Alec drove straight into an open barn.

Alec’s eye lit up as he saw the nondescript looking truck parked in there.

‘The keys are in the visor,’ Magnus told him, ‘people around here still leave their doors unlocked. I will write him a note, asking him not to report the truck stolen.’

Magnus hurried to an old sink and began rooting around, while Alec got the truck and reversed out the barn.

He was beginning to think they had a chance here.

He had found Magnus a lot quicker than he thought, and now they were able to change vehicles before heading out. He didn’t relish stealing a vehicle or doing anything that would bring them unwanted attention. He had totally made the wrong choice with taking his brother’s flashy car.

Magnus hurried out carefully holding a Guardians of the Galaxy lunch kit.

‘What the heck is that?!’

The older man opened the driver’s door, and gave him a push to exchange seats.

Alec leaned back and groaned as he closed his eyes, savouring the moment. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept. His eyeballs felt like sand.

‘Go ahead,’ Magnus said softly, as he turned in the direction of the highway. ‘Get some rest.’

Alec snorted.

Yeah easier said than done.

He clutched the lunch kit on his lap, as he closed his eyes again.

Silence fell, as Magnus considerately gave him the opportunity to sleep, but Alec’s brain was just too wired.

One minute he had been finishing a report in his office and the next, one of the most wanted criminals in the state had gotten loose.

From that moment, he felt as he had been fighting for every breath!

But not now.

Now he could breathe.

But first.

‘Where’s you cell phone?’

‘I left it behind in the barn. Hush now, try and get some rest.’

Good.

But after awhile, Alec’s foot started jiggling nervously.

This was stupid.

They had bigger problems to worry about.

Problems like staying alive to see the next sunrise.

Don’t say anything!

‘It’s better that you don’t see that friend again,’ Alec mentioned causally, looking at him intently out of the corner of his eye, ‘it might put him in danger.’

It had been a whole year. Of course, Magnus would have moved on.

He should have tried to do that too.

Magnus nodded but didn’t take his eyes off the road, but his mouth was pulled down in a slight frown.

Alec felt his heart plummet.

_Oh no._

_He knew it!_

_Was it serious?_

_Did that idiot have Magnus’ heart?_

_Surely, some piece still belonged to him._

_Had the man forgotten his Alexander so soon?_

He thought he was going to be sick, as his heart pounded out of control.

‘Um, so your friend,’ Alec stuttered after a few minutes, where he steamed with jealously, ‘he seems, special.’

He didn’t know what on earth Magnus could have to suddenly smile about.

The former ex-boss nodded at the lunch kit, ‘open it.’

Alec fumbled with clasp, eyes widening as he took in the rolls of hundred dollar bills.

Excellent.

He then pulled out a passport, raising an exasperated eyebrow at the superb authenticity of the fraudulent documents of one, Matthew Blake.

He wasn’t going to ask.

He pulled out the other passport and didn’t know what to say as he looked down at his photo, above the name, Andy Lawson.

Dear Lord, Magnus had not forgotten him at all!

‘I had made it just in case, there was trouble,’ Magnus explained, ‘Oh Alexander, why did you come? You don’t have a choice now. You have to go with me.’

Alec closed his eyes and sighed.

He already knew that.

He had plenty time to think about it as he drove out here.

When he opened his eyes, Magnus was holding out his hand in his direction.

The agent fumbled to grab hold of it.

He never thought he would ever see him again, far less be able to hold his hand.

‘I am so sorry,’ Magnus said softly as he rubbed his finger along the familiar ring that Alec could only wear on his pinkie. ‘I love you so much, and I’m sorry that it has come to this.’

‘You love me?!!’ Alec gasped in a high pitch squeak, squeezing Magnus’ hand back hard.

‘Yes, you dork,’ Magnus muttered with a roll of his eyes, slowing down as they met a stop light. He looked over to where Alec was beaming at him, as if he had won the lottery.

Magnus huffed and shook his head.

Alec deserved so much more, but they were in this now for the proverbial ‘better or worse’.

‘So, is it you and me?’ he asked a little sadly, very worried about dragging Alec into further danger, as an uncertain future loomed in front of them.

In reply, Alec leaned over and kissed him.

‘Whoa, I didn’t expect that,’ Magnus replied in a daze.

Alec pulled back, looking horrified.

Wait, had he got it wrong?

“You didn’t want me to kiss you?!!”

“Of course, I want your kiss,’ Magnus insisted as the light turned green. Since the intersection was empty, he continued their conversation. ‘I just didn’t think you would want to, right after watching my friend kiss me.’

‘All the more reason to do it again!’ Alec said firmly, and Magnus snorted aloud at the man’s determined expression. He laughed, feeling lighter than a feather as he put the truck in neutral, and unbuckled his seatbelt.

He couldn’t agree more.


End file.
